I'm home
by cik unknown
Summary: Tentang boboiboy yang balik ke rumah ibu bapanya.(T T summary hancur!) Jangan lupa review! XD
**I'm Home!**

Di stesen keretapi

"Boboiboy, nanti jangan lupa call atok bila dh sampai rumah"pesan tok aba kepada cucu kesayangannya.

"Baiklah atok!"

"Boboiboy, betul ke kau nk pergi balik rumah mak ayah kau?"soal gopal

"Ish! Betul lah! Aku balik dua minggu je. Nanti aku datangla balik."

"Ya loh! Bukan dia nk pindah terus pun! Tak payah risau ma!"kata ying

"Boboiboy, jangan lupakan kitorang pulak!"kata yaya

"Takkan la aku nak lupakan korang. Aku pergi dua minggu je lah, bukan dua tahun."

"Boboiboy, balik cepat tau!"kata ochobot

"I-ya. Kan aku dah kata tadi aku balik sana dua minggu je. Kenapa semua orang anggap macam aku nak pindah terus je?"

Tiba-tiba fang memeluk boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, jangan lupakan aku jugak tau"

"Errr? Ye la" buang tebiat ke apa fang ni? Tiba-tiba nak peluk aku. Tok aba pun tak peluk aku.

Kemudian Fang secara diam2 memasukkan alat pengesan ke dalam beg yang digalas boboiboy.( itu lah sebab dia tiba2 peluk boboiboy, utk memasukkan alat pengesan?) -apa tujuan fang letak alat pengesan?

"Selamat tinggal semua"kemudian pintu keretapi pun tertutup. Keretapi itu lalu berlepas meninggalkan mereka di belakang

* * *

Muncul sebuah kereta mewah di hadapan sebuah rumah agam sebesar istana. Keluar seorang lelaki iaitu seorang driver lalu membukakan pintu kereta untuk boboiboy. Boboiboy gembira kerana sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan ibu bapa nya.

Boboiboy berlari ke hadapan pintu kaca rumahnya lalu menekan loceng.

Ding !dong!

Pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang peyambut tetamu.

"Oh! Tuan rupanya. Ibu tuan ada di dapur" kata penyambut tetamu itu.

Boboiboy segera berlari menuju ke dapur untuk berjumpa dengan ibunya. "Ibu! I'm home!"

Kelihatan seorang wanita berambut merah , memakai jubah oren di dapur. Kemudian boboiboy secara diam2 memeluk belakang wanita itu.

"Ibu!"

"Boboiboy! Dah balik dah anak ibu ni! Bila sampai?"

"Tadi? Oh ya. Ayah mana?"

"Ayah kamu, macam biasa, ada dekat pejabat"

Kemudian boboiboy segera ke pejabat ayahnya yg terletak di tingkat bawah tanah.

Boboiboy sempat memerhati beberapa gambar yang tergantung di dinding di sepanjang jalan menuju ke pejabat ayahnya.

Boboiboy tertarik dengan sebuah potret . Sebuah potret boboiboy yang sedang mengenakan kot hitam, tanpa memakai topi dinosournya, mendedahkan rambut aslinya yg hitam dan mempunyai satu garisan putih, berlatar belakangkan warna oren dan di bawah potret terpapar nama sebenar boboiboy.

"Adam Rayyan son of Do Maqo"

"Dah lama aku tak tengok gambar ni."

Di pejabat ayah boboiboy

Di dalam sebuah pejabat yang tidak kelihatan seperti sebuah pejabat biasa, pejabat yang seperti di dalam sebuah kapal angkasa(?) kelihatan seorang lelaki yang gagah ,berkaca mata biru, memakai sut serba biru , sedang berbual-bual dengan seorang alien berkepala kotak dari planet ata ta tiga(?) melalui "skype" di skrin besar. Tiba- tiba terdengar bunyi tapak kaki seseorang menuju ke pejabatnya. Beliau terus mematikan perbualannya dengan alien itu.

"Ayah!"boboiboy datang memasuki pejabatnya. Boboiboy lalu mencium tangan ayahnya dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Rindu betul ayah dekat boboiboy ni. Dah besar dah rupanya anak ayah ni!"ucap ayahnya boboiboy kerana sudah beberapa lama beliau tidak berjumpa dengan satu satunya anak beliau.

* * *

Di rumah fang

Fang sedang menganalisis lokasi terkini boboiboy menerusi alat pengesan yg diletakkannya di dalam beg boboiboy tadi . Fang sebenarnya curiga terhadap boboiboy. Fang curiga dengan latar belakang keluarga boboiboy sebab boboiboy tidak pernah menceritakan soal keluarganya. Fang yakin pasti ada yang disembunyikan boboiboy.

Beberapa minit kemudian, dia menjumpai lokasi boboiboy. Lalu Fang terkejut dengan penemuannya itu. Muka fang memucat seolah olah tidak percaya dengan penemuannya. Fang tidak percaya bahawa lokasi boboiboy yang terkini sekarang berada di planet asing?!

-The End-

#please leave a review^_^

* * *

 **#tiada planning untuk melanjutkan story ini. So, sesiapa yang mahu membuat sekuel-nya, sangat dialu-alukan ^_^ . Tq**


End file.
